Conventionally, aiming to drill not only metals but also composite materials, such as GFRP (glass fiber reinforced plastics) and CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastics), with a high precision, a variety of polygonal drills are proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-252588, Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. H06-75612 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-284783).
An object of the present invention is to provide a drill, which can drill a variety of workpieces, such as metals and composite materials, under more preferable conditions, and a method of manufacturing such a drill.